One Mistake
by turcoisetiger
Summary: Rose Weasely starts her first year at Hogwarts normally until she and Scorpius call a truce to keep out of trouble. a series of mistakes follows this disicion, and Rose finds herself in a situation she never expected. she is pregnant. what will she do? rated T just in case. :) (my first fan fiction )
1. Hogwarts

Rose looked out of the window to see my parents waving at her. Albus' parents were waving next to them, Lily was trailing after the train. Rose looked over at Albus. His face was white and he was shaking. James walked into the compartment and sat down next to Albus "You should be nervous" he said looking at Albus with a smirk on his face "The sorting hat puts you in slytherin if you aren't"

"Well thats lucky" said a sarcastic voice behind them. Rose turned around and recognized the boy from the platform. Her dad had pointed him out. This was Scorpius Malfoy. "Go away Malfoy!" she said. Malfoy sneered, "_Ooo _weasley's got a temper, just as my father suspected". James spoke up " ya go away Malfoy. My father warned us about you. He says he saved your fathers life, TWICE!" Scorpius left the compartment with a slam.

Scorpius' appearance seemed to distract Albus from his nerves. When the trolley woman came by he ordered a sack full of chocolate frogs which he shared with his brother. Rose looked at them in disgust. When it was time to change into their robes Rose grabbed the sack and covered their heads while she changed ignoring their loud protests and making sure the curtains were drawn. Albus and James got their revenge by covering Rose's head with the sack when they changed. They only stopped laughing when James went inside the carriages while she crossed the lake with Al. Rose could see that he was shaking again. she couldn't blame him, she herself was scared terrified.

When they got to the castle, the first years looked around in wonder, while Professor Longbottom explained The Sorting Hat to them. The first years filed into the great hall and waited to be sorted. "Cedric Mcmillan" Professor Longbottom called. A stout boy walked over to the stool shaking just like Albus. Professor Longbottom placed an old hat on his head "_Hufflepuff!" _The Sorting Hat shouted. The boy went over to the cheering table. Professor longbottom called more people up to be sorted. When there were only a few people left, he called "Albus Potter" Albus walked up to the stool shaking harder than ever. The hall was silent. When the hat was placed on his head the hat immediately shouted "_Gryffindor!" _grinning to himself, Albus walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Rose weasley" Professor Longbottom called. Rose felt like lead as she walked up to the stool. When the hat was placed on her head she thought _,"Please be Gryffindor, lease be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor..."_

Rose waited for the hat to make his decision. Finally, it shouted "_Gryffindor!"_ Rose walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Albus and James. Rose was grinning, she was in Gryffindor.

Everything was well (for now).


	2. truce

The next few weeks at Hogwarts where awesome for Rose, Rose and Albus became friends and Rose excelled at most subjects. One evening Rose and Albus received letters from Professor Slughorn

_Dear Rose,_

_I would like to invite you to my evening party on monday. I taught your mother, Hermione and she was one of my best students. I also taught your father, __Rupert. He was very kind. I would like to get to know you too. Come to my office at 7:30 on monday._

_-Professor Slughorn_

After reading this, Rose read Albus' letter over his shoulder:

_Dear Albus,_

_For obvious reasons I would like to get to know you. You may be surprised, but i know your father. Please join me and a few other students at 7:30 on monday at my office._

_- Professor Slughorn_

"What do you think is the obvious reason he wants to get to know me?" asked Albus. Rose opened her mouth to speak but someone interrupted her "Don't Tell me your father hasn't told you potter " it was Malfoy again. He walked over and snatched Rose's letter out of her hands and read it out loud. " My father told me all about your mudblood mother and blood traitor father he says they were pathetic" Anger bubbled inside Rose. She walked up to Scorpius and slapped him "Never INSULT my family!" she shouted. "MALFOY! WEASLEY! IN MY OFFICE NOW " it was Professor Magonigal. "_oh no"_ Rose thought…..

"we understand, Professor" said Scorpius "NO Mr. Malfoy I DON'T think you understand, if i catch you two fighting again i will have to expel you both. imagine what your parents will say." Rose could imagine what her parents would say if she came back home nine months early. Her mother might be understanding but she shuddered to think about her father's reaction. Malfoy seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He gulped. " I will have to send a letter to both of your parents. 50 points will be taken from gryfindor and slytheryn. You are dismissed"

On the way back from the headmistress' office Rose spoke up "Professor Magonigal is right, if i get expelled in my first year, my parents will kill me. can we call it a truce?" "truce" he replied. they shook hands and went off to their common rooms.


	3. the mistake

The next day Professor Longbottom announced that there would be a big exam on friday. "THIS MONTH?!" asked Malfoy "I thought exams where in june not in october!" Professor Longbottom sighed "_at least i'm not the only one who is panicking" _Rose thought looking at Scorpius. His face was white and full of nerves.

During her next free period, Rose went into her dormitory to find her mothers copy of "Hogwarts a History" she found it in her trunk next to her copy of "The Standard Book of Spells Grade One" she flipped thru the pages looking for an explanation for the split exams in DADA, but found nothing. Rose noticed something written on the back cover in her mothers clear neat handwriting.

_S.P.E.W_

_House Elves Need rights!_

_kitchens behind pear (tickle it)._

_Ron: Treasurer_

_Harry: scribe_

_Nevile: member_

_Dumbledores Army_

_Harry: teacher_

_Room of Requirement_

_walk three times with wish in head to enter_

_7th floor_

_Barnabas the Barmy training trolls for ballet_

This must have been written when her mother was at school. "The Room of Requirement" she said to herself. it wouldn't hurt to use it to study would it? Rose grabbed her DADA notes and "Hogwarts a History" and ran up to the 7th floor.

Scorpius' POV

He had to Beat Weasely on the exam, or his father would disown him. No pressure. He had a plan though. He was going to use the room of requirement to study. Like he cared about his grades. Before he entered the room of requirement he had to wish for what he wanted three times. "_i need a place to study secretly , i need a place to study secretly , i need a place to study secretly ."_ A door appeared in front of Scorpius and he stepped inside. It was the perfect space a small table was in the middle of the room a stack of flashcards, study guides, and books were on the table.

Scorpius studied for hours, until he heard someone cough he froze and listened but all was silent. Scorpius pressed his against the wall. he could hear a quil scratching parchment. "_Reducto" _he whispered and blew a hole in the wall. he heard a table get knocked over he stepped thru the hole and came face to face with Rose? "Weasley" he said. "MALFOY?" she replied. "studying for the test?" he asked awkwardly. She nodded. "Want to take a break?" she nodded again. Suddenly two bottles of fire whisky appeared he poured her a generous amount and did the same for himself. She stared at him. "Iif i drink all that, i'll get drunk." "no you won't" he lied. He had absolutely no idea how much fire whisky would make you drunk. But he wouldn't let Weasley know that. "Cheers" he said. they both drained their goblets…

Rose's POV

Rose woke up in a strange bed half naked and with a very bad headache. She looked around her and saw Scorpius facing the other direction hitting himself in the head. then she realised what had happened and put her hand over her mouth. she couldn't remember much except starting to kiss Scorpius. _eww_! " you can change, i am not looking" said Scorpius. Rose got dressed and hurried towards the door. " and Weasley. not a word of this to anyone you hear me!" "same for you Malfoy she said and walked out of the door.


	4. IMPOSIBLE

Rose got a letter from home that morning.

_Dear Rose,_

_We just got a letter from hogwarts saying that you got into a big fight with Scorpius Malfoy. Your father is secretly pleased that you two don't get along, but i advise you not to get into anymore trouble. You may get yourself expelled. I hope you are doing well._

_Love,_

_Mum_

**Two weeks later…**

When rose woke up she felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She must still be getting over the stomach bug. After her classes she ran to her dormitory to mark another day of of her calendar. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that yesterday was circled in pink. Her period was late. _that means-no! I can't be._ slowly she put a hand on her stomach _NO! ITS IMPOSIBLE._

Albus was waiting for her in the common room. "Rose do you-" she ran out of the common room and ran towards the library. When she found the spell she was looking for she raised her wand and pointed it at her stomach "_Joveniosa" _she whispered. Her wand tip lit up green. "J_oveniosa"_ her wand tip lit up green again. She sat down hard on the library floor.

She couldn't be pregnant!

It was impossible!

But the test showed otherwise...

What was she going to do?

What would her family say?

Her father would probably disown her.

Especially since it was Scorpius'

Scorpius…

What would he say?

What would he do?

What are they going to do?

Rose buried her face in her hands, and started to cry.


	5. i am pregnant

When Rose came to dinner that night her face was blotchy and red from crying. "Rose, are you ok?" asked Albus when he saw his best friend's teary face. She nodded. and sat down next to him and James. "Rose, what's wrong" Rose recited the well practiced excuse she had come up with "I think I failed the exam. My dad said he would disown me if I didn't beat Malfoy at all of the exams." " I am pretty sure that you did not fail the exam. and anyway I think your dad was joking." Rose tried to look unconvinced. In truth rose thought that she had passed the exam. But she couldn't just say "_Hey i'm pregnant." _That would be a weird conversation. She knew she would have to have it eventually though.

After dinner Rose went to bed not even bothering to finish her homework. she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had just turned twelve! She was in her first year! What would her parents say?

The next day Rose decided to tell Scorpius. He was the father after all. Before herbology she looked for him in the corridors. She found him with a bunch of his Slytherin friends. "Hey Weasley! have you gained weight" Rose gritted her teeth " We need to talk Malfoy." "I don't want to talk to a daughter of a mudblood" he sneered. "I thought we had a truce, Malfoy!" " Not anymore!" How was Rose supposed to talk to Scorpius when he was like this? Rose walked up to Scorpius and grabbed his arm. She dragged him to an empty classroom and shut the door. "What the hell, Rose!" Rose went scarlet when he used her first name. " I really need to talk to you!" he glared at her. "What about!" Rose didn't know how to say it. " look, I know this is going to be shocking, but…" Malfoy stared at her "I'm pregnant." "oh" malfoy said much softer this time. then he fainted.


	6. a Malfoy and a password

Rose couldn't believe that Scorpius Malfoy had fainted. He had actually fainted! Rose squatted down and shook scorpius. "WAKE UP" she said. He groaned and opened his eyes. When he saw rose standing above him eyebrows raised, he immediately stood up. "You're sure?" he asked. She nodded. Scorpius sat down in an empty seat and looked down at the floor "Sorry" he said awkwardly.

Rose looked at her watch. "better get to class" she was halfway to class when Scorpius called after her " ROSE WAIT" she stopped in her tracks and turned around " we'll figure this out ok" she nodded and ran off to herbology.

Rose couldn't pretend she wasn't scared. She was absolutely terrified of becoming a mother, she was only 12 years old. She tried to concentrate on trimming the daisy in her hand. While albus prepared a new pot to move it into.

Unfortunately rose had Defence Against the Dark Arts next, and it was with the Slytherins. Rose avoided eye contact with Scorpius all throughout the lesson. Thankfully he didn't show any sign that something was wrong. But when albus successfully placed a full body-bind curse on her, she could have sworn Scorpius' face twitched. On her way back to the common room Rose's head was spinning. Why did she have to get pregnant in her first year? Why couldn't it be her seventh year? And why of all people did it have to be Scorpius Malfoy? a Malfoy. She was carrying a Malfoy. a Malfoy! Rose was so distracted that she bumped into the last person she wanted to see, Scorpius Malfoy. "hi". Rose didn't look at him, instead she ran to into the Gryffindor common room without a word.

Scorpius ran after her, and straight into the fat lady "password?"

**I would like to thank all my reviewers for reading this story. this is my first fanfiction so for me reviewing means a lot.**

**for those of you who may be wondering, rose's birthday was in september that is why she is 12 not 11 as harry was in his first year  
><strong>

**i welcome any comments you may have, good or bad.**

**i know that some of you may think the characters in this story are too young for the plot, i agree but decided that this would cause more drama in the story.**

**thanks for reading :)**


	7. before the whole school comes running

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

"oh come on!" Scorpius said. "no password, no entry"said the fat lady. " Malfoy what are you doing?" it was Professor Magonigall again. "well..um..Professor...err… its that Weasley girl. she asked me if we could have a truce but I said no, I err… have changed my mind and am willing to talk to the Weasley girl" Scorpius gave the fat lady a warning look. the fat lady of course knew that Scorpius was lying. Professor Magonigall seemed to believe his story, she nodded to the fat lady, who grudgingly let him in. Albus and James Potter where in the common room. they glared at him. "what are you doing here Malfoy?" James asked. "Professor magonigall sent me here to see R- Weasley." "good luck getting up there" Albus snorted. "no boys can" " guess you'll have to wait here with us" James said. Scorpius sat down next to Albus, he seemed to be the less dangerous of the two. "why did Professor Magonigal want you to see Rose?" "she wanted to get us to stop fighting" Albus nodded. while he sat there the truth hit Scorpius, he was going to be a father. he was 11 years old, but he was going to be a father.

**Rose's POV**

Rose leaned over the toilet bowl and threw up. boys were totally clueless. suddenly she heard raised voices from the common room. she wiped her face on her sleeve and ran down the stairs. Albus Potter, James Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy were wrestling each other. _yep, **totally** clueless. _"SCORPIUS MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE _GRYFFINDOR_ COMMON ROOM?" Albus, James, and Scorpius stopped trying to hit each other. Rose made a mental note not to leave them in a room together. "come with me" she said dragging Scorpius out of the portrait hole and into an empty classroom. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WALKING INTO THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM?" "Rose I-" "AND FIGHTING WITH MY COUSINS?" "I didn't-" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" " I SAID I WAS SORRY! we need to talk about this ok. before the whole school comes running." "Rose sat down, tears filling her eyes. Scorpius looked unsure about what to do. why did it have to be him? her arch enemy. and how could she have had sex? she had just turned 12 she was still in her first year, Scorpius was 11. she didn't remember a thing, but here she was, pregnant. she couldn't even get over the fact that she had sex, she couldn't think about the... baby. " what are we going to do?" Scorpius asked. " lets start by reforming the truce." scorpius nodded and they shook hands. Rose walked out of the classroom as quickly as she could and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

**sorry it took me so long to update**

**I got very busy**

**hope you liked this chapter**

**any ideas on what should happen next?**

**please comment**

**:)**

**-turcoisetiger**


	8. cramps and conversations

When Rose got back to the common room, Albus was waiting for her "what was that about?" Rose's brain worked frantically "he wanted to retry the truce" " and what did you say?" Albus asked "I was reluctant but I agreed" Albus looked surprised "why?" " I don't know?" "Wanna play chess?" "sure"

**Albus' POV**

Albus could beat james, hugo, lily, and his dad at chess. but he was useless against Rose. his dad said that she got it from her dad. Albus was trying to convince his pawn to move diagonally when Rose winced and clutched her stomach. she closed her eyes in pain. " Rose are you okay?" "yeah just a stomach bug" she said unconvincingly " are you sure?" she nodded. "I think I need to go to the library" Rose ran off leaving Albus in the common room and very confused.

ten minutes later Rose came back smiling, " what's up" Albus said dully. " sorry, I just had to check something. it turns out that I have a very common stomach bug" Albus ignored this. he didn't know what was going on but something was wrong, and he was going to find out, whether Rose liked it or not.

**Rose's POV**

the next morning Rose woke up and got dressed as fast as she could before sprinting to the nearest bathroom. after puking several times, Rose walked around the the castle. being pregnant made her wake up way too early. Rose tried not to think about the fact that in 8 months she would be a mother. her dad was going to freak. someone tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you doing up this early Weasley?" she turned around to see Malfoy sneering at her "mind your own business Malfoy" she said, her heartbeat quickening. she walked faster but Malfoy caught up. "what are you doing up so early anyway?" she asked "dunno" "at least I have a good excuse" "and what exactly is your excuse?" "I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOT" Scorpius flushed "guess thats sortove obvious." " when do you think we should tell our families?" she asked "maybe over christmas break" he suggested " I think you should cast a shield charm around your house. you don't want to see my dad when he is angry" "agreed" Scorpius said laughing. he reached out for Rose's hand. she flinched. " what, I can't even hold the hand of the person carrying my child?" reluctantly Rose let Scorpius take her hand. "have you seen the astronomy tower at this hour? its really beautiful" Rose said, not knowing what to do " sure, wanna go there"

they trudged up to the astronomy tower and talked there for hours, not about the living thing currently residing in Rose's stomach, but about normal things: Quidditch, grades, friends,etc… they talked until Scorpius checked his watch " we should get back to our common rooms" Rose stood up " see you around Malfoy" "See you Weasley"

Rose tiptoed across the empty common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitory she sat on her bed and waited for everyone to wake up. Rose didn't know what to do.

_this was going to be a long 8 months_


	9. ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, IF YOU TELL ANYONE

Albus' POV

1 week before christmas break Albus Potter decided to take his plan into action. he looked for Rose everywhere . he finally found her in the library, _typical. _she was reading a pink book he leaned over but he couldn't read the title. when Rose saw him she put the book down immediately " Albus! why did you sneak up on me like that!" "calm down Rose. what are you reading?" " nothing" she covered the title with her hand " Rose I know something's up. tell me" nothings up" she said, but her ears turned red he knew she was lying. "Rose don't lie to me, I am your best friend you know" " yes but you are also my cousin, I can't tell you, if I tell you I will basically be telling the whole family" " if you don't tell me I will tell uncle ron he may not be very smart but your mum is, tell me" " fine, but you have to swear you won't tell a soul" " I swear" Albus said wondering what could be so important. Rose handed him the book. he stared at the title in shock he read it again _A_ _Woman's Guide to Pregnancy_ there was only one explanation to why Rose had this " your pregnant?" he whispered not wanting it to be true. she nodded, he closed his eyes. " wait a second… that means you've had-" Rose grabbed the book and hit him on the head " oww- Rose- oww- stop it Rose" " if you mention this to anyone!" Rose threatened "you will hit me with more pregnancy books, I got it. you sound just like lily… so, who is the father" "it's not important""

Albus found it hard to have a normal conversation with Rose the next day especially after Scorpius came running up to Rose " ROSE-" he saw Albus " I mean um.. Weasly can I talk to you?" "its okay Malfoy, he knows" it took a moment for Albus to register what was going on "HIM? he's the father! and you said it wasn't f-ing important!" "woa, Albus calm down" Rose said her face turning pink. Scorpius glared at Rose "YOU TOLD POTTER?" Rose groaned "not you too." both boys spoke at the same time " I thought you hated each other" Albus said, " I thought we agreed not to tell anyone before Christmas" Scorpius said. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Albus heard Rose mutter something under her breath that sounded awfully close to "_boys" _before hurrying off to class. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, confused. "what did we do?" Scorpius asked. Albus shrugged "no idea"

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i have been ****busy with school**

**I don't know if I will continue this story, what do you think?**

**if I get some more reviews I will continue.**

**I will take a temporary break**

**I hope you don't hate this story**

**don't worry, even if I don't continue this story, there are more on the way**

**ready or not here I come :)**


End file.
